tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter
|creator(s) = Lee Pressman |uk/us_voice_actor = Mark Moraghan |name = Dexter |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Duck ** Judy and Jerome * Harwick Branch Line |basis = LB&SCR Stroudley brake coach |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coach |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1872-1892 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Harwick School }} Dexter is an old brake coach. He was abandoned on an overgrown siding, until he was rediscovered by Duck and restored as a classroom. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Years ago, Dexter was dumped in an old shunting yard after his axles broke. One autumn, a fierce storm destroyed the school at Harwick, which required Daisy to take its students to Knapford, much to her displeasure. Duck offered to take the children instead, but he needed a coach. His search for one led him to Dexter's yard, where Dexter asked him to try and use him again despite his decrepit condition. Duck agreed but when he tried to move Dexter his wheels broke. Duck returned with Judy and Jerome and took him to Harwick, where the children restored him to become their new classroom. Personality Dexter is a coach that is just as much optimistic as he is colourful. Even when left on a siding out of use and in poor condition, he kept a positive outlook on his situation. Now he resides at Harwick Station in case the children of Arlesburgh need a classroom to attend. Technical Details Basis Dexter is based on an LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled brake coach. Clarabel and a number of faceless coaches are also based on this type of coach. File:Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|Dexter's Basis Livery Dexter is painted blue with yellow ends and a red roof. His side is decorated with various drawings, including ones of himself, Duck and Thomas. A tuba filled with roses also lays against him. Before being restored, Dexter was painted dark red with a black roof, and was completely soiled with grime and overgrowth. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22''' - School of Duck Trivia * He is Mark Moraghan's first character role. * Dexter is the last character to be created by Lee Pressman before he left the production team. * Dexter‘s role in the series is similar to Old Slow Coach and the Play Coach. * In the Finnish dub, Dexter's name is Tero, which is also Terence's name in that dub. * He is the third character to be voiced by a narrator, the first being Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad who was voiced by Alec Baldwin, and Diesel throughout the thirteenth-sixteenth series voiced by Michael Brandon. * According to the Amazon Prime description of his debut episode, Dexter was formerly a restaurant carriage.https://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/video/detail/B07Y8MZ6PF/ref=pd_cbs_318_1 References de:Dexter es:Dexter he:דקסטר ja:デクスター pl:Dexter ru:Декстер Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters